


Drabble: Late

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: "He was always late"





	Drabble: Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @frangipanidownunder's fic workshop.

There wasn’t a surface in the room not covered in blood. Mulder’s hands were soaked in it. The body was on the floor. He kept closing his eyes trying to pretend he was anywhere else but eventually had to open them again. Nope, he was still there and his son was still dead on the floor. Jackson was on his back, his abdomen and chest riddled with knife slashes. The expression on his pale face was almost puzzled. As if he hadn’t seen this coming. As if he hadn’t been warned. Mulder had been late. He was always too late.


End file.
